Removable screwdrivers for anchoring bone screws for the retention of an orthopedic implant against an osseous body, and more particularly for attaching a connector for a spinal implant, are known from European Patent EP2962651.
The removable screwdriver includes a coupling portion for driving a rod whose distal end portion cooperates with the head of the pedicle screw, while said coupling portion is screwed into the tulip shape of the connector for spinal implant.
This type of screwdriver must, on the one hand, hold the connector firm and, on the other hand, allow the rotational drive of the anchoring screw for its fixation in the osseous tissues.
It must be noted that this type of screwdriver, under the effect of an external resistor, can become detached from the connector to be fixed, thus causing poor guidance of the implant and weakening the clamping rod.